You wont let me let you go
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Booth confesses his love to Bones, again - because Hannah isnt Bones, and no one ever will be. He'd wait a lifetime for his 30,40, or 50 years with her.


First post, so be gentle.

B/B and how they should deal with the Hannah situation.

**"You wont let me let you go." **

He knocked rapidly on her door, soaked by rain from the top of his hair to the inside of his shoes. It was late, and if they were anybody else, it would be inappropriate for him to show up like this. He was furious. He had ended things with Hannah, he had to let her know. No more dancing arround.

"Booth.." Temperance said, slowly opening the door, his wet body pushing past her and into her warm apartment. She watched him take off his wet jacket in silence, walk to her bathroom, and heard the slap it made as he threw it over the shower door to dry.

"What are you doing here, Booth?"

He didn't answer her, he paced around her apartment, wiping his face and neck with a towel, kicking off his boots, grabbing a beer from the fridge, removing the twist cap and tossing it in the sink, taking a long drink - trying to collect his thoughts.

"She doesn't correct my pronunciation." He finally said, crossing his arms, with a small shrug, his hand still clutching the beer bottle, his eyes locked on hers.

She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, or what he was referring to, or why he came here in the rain at nearly eleven at night to talk to her about his relationship issues.

"She hates french fries, I mean.. _hates_ them. She would never think of eating off of my plate." He regarded her facial expression, and with a sigh read it accurately in seconds - pure confusion.

**"Dammit Bones!**" He yelled, setting his beer bottle down roughly, causing it to foam and spill down the side. "I thought I was happy. I moved on! Things were fine, then we came back to DC and you are around all the time, and your hair always smells amazing and you laugh at something and im captivated by you Bones! You speak and no one else exists. How am I supposed to move on with you still on my mind. I look into your eyes, Bones, and I still see forever. _30, 40, 50 years_. That shouldn't be happening.. I had Hannah."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly. Frowning. He seemed angry, she didn't understand. She heard and understood the "Had" in "I Had Hannah" And she couldnt help but smile internally at the past tense.

"Hannah was perfect for me. Okay?" He was pacing again, "She's perfect. She likes sports, her and Parker got along alright, we didn't bicker-"

She cut him off, "Booth, if you came here to tell me about how great your monogamous relationship is, then -"

"No." Was all he replied, ending her sentence early, holding his hand up to silence her. After a heavy sigh he placed his hands on his hips and considered how he was to explain things to her. He ran his hands through his hair, she was a genius, but with personal things, Bones could be dense.

"Bones, no. Its not. I.. I was saying that Hannah.." His voice softened now, and he stepped closer to her, "She was alot of things, Bones, She's perfect for me in a lot of ways."

He took another step closer, brushing a stray hair out of her face,

"And maybe you know, 6 years ago. Before I walked in on that lecture, before I saw you, before I saw the way Parker adores you, the way the squints love you, how strong and brilliant you are." He sighed again, and smiled at the way she seemed to be leaning into him. "Before I spent all my time thinking about you or worrying about your safety, before I made all the excuses in the world to see you or just talk to you..Before I pulled you out of the ground and you saved me from that ship.. Maybe before all that, If Hannah had come into my life then..then we would work. I could live being blissfully ignorant to you."

"Booth.." she said softly, stepping closer to him.

"Bones, let me finish.." He held her face in his hands now, lowering his forehead to rest on hers.

Almost whispering now, "Hannah is, was, alot of things. But she.. I mean, sh.. she isn't you. She will never be, no one will. This is it for me, Bones. 30,40,50 years from now - This is it, me and you. I knew then, and I still do."

He paused, she wasn't saying anything - He hoped he didn't scare her away.

She placed her arms around his waist, and he continued, "I know you feel it - and I know your mind is telling you to be terrified, and to run away, but just-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, let alone his thought. Her soft lips were placed on his, his eyes drifted closed, and he pulled her closer into him hungrily, changing the sweet soft kiss into one of passion, of 6 years of love and lust.

Please Review! =)

(Also listen to "Center Of Attention" by Jackson Waters. Perfect for B/B I think!)


End file.
